


the observance of romance from afar

by seabunnies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Stalking, whatever stalking you are thinking of its not the bad kind i SWEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabunnies/pseuds/seabunnies
Summary: “H-Hey, hey! Tenshi!” Leo shakes Eichi’s shoulders frantically with one hand, like his life literally depends on whatever he wants to tell Eichi at this very moment. His other hand is pointing at the unsuspecting ‘couple’ inside the boutique shop, who continue talking quietly amongst themselves as they pick up clothes from the racks and return them after giving it a once over, “Do you think they’re...you know?!”“Kiryu-kun and Nito-kun? Them?” Eichi asks, an eyebrow raised.Though left unspoken, both the emperor and king know exactly the implications behind Leo’s inquiry. That there was something more between the bond between a certain Kiryu Kuro and Nito Nazuna, fellow schoolmates and their formerly temp-unit mates twice in the past year..Leo and Eichi follow (stalk) Kuro and Nazuna on their first date together.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna, Tenshouin Eichi & Tsukinaga Leo, Tsukinaga Leo & Tenshouin Eichi & Kiryuu Kurou & Nito Nazuna
Kudos: 25





	the observance of romance from afar

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls back to the enst ao3 tag after months* hey
> 
> i love knight killers so here's a fic about them...ish? more of platonic eileo shenanigans with kuronazu on the side and a tiny hint of izuleo. i dont have much experience writing about leo and eichi so this is new territory to me. i hope i did them justice!

**birthdayofmusic (you) [21:03PM]:**   
HEY NAZU!!!!   
NAZU   
nazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**bunnyniichan [21:04PM]:**   
(・・。)ゞ   
what’s up leo-chin?

**birthdayofmusic (you) [21:04PM]:**   
ARE U FREE TOMORROW   
i missed uuuuu

**bunnyniichan [21:04PM]:**   
Σ(ﾟﾛ､ﾟ;)   
sorry leo-chin (っ- ‸ – ς)   
i have plans tomorrow~

**bunnyniichan [21:05PM]:**   
maybe next week?

**birthdayofmusic (you) [21:05PM]:**   
wahhh noooooo   
fineeee   
next week! u promised ok!

**bunnyniichan [21:07PM]:**   
yes! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

Leo sighs disappointedly, tossing away his phone to the corner of his bed and hugging his favorite musical note plush, gifted to him by Izumi a week ago. 

He had wanted to spend some time with his other friends as of late, since Knights have become busy with other personal matters that were unavoidable. Arashi was busy with her modelling career since the start of spring break, while Ritsu wanted to use this opportunity to sleep in more during the day. Tsukasa had left the country to spend time with his family, and Izumi, his boyfriend of all people, was out of the country too, busy with the modelling offers he had begun to take up since building up his career there.

He tried asking Madara first, greeting him with his usual “Mikejimama~” and inquiring if he was free tomorrow noon time. When Madara explained he was busy with some family matters and he couldn’t join him tomorrow no matter how much he wished to, Leo had reassured him it was fine and bid each other good night.

The next person he texted was Kuro, who took a few minutes to reply with a regretful no. He explained he had plans tomorrow, and Leo expressed his sadness but told him that they should hang out together soon. Kuro replied that he will hold onto him for that.

Lastly he asked Nazuna if he had any plans, only to be told that he too had plans as well for tomorrow. He did make a promise to hang out with him next week, so Leo was going to look forward to that. He loves hanging out with Nazuna, he’s a great friend after all!

He had no one to hang out with tomorrow though. He didn’t particularly want to stay at home again as his family all had plans tomorrow, his drive of inspiration wasn’t exactly itching him to write anything as of late, and he didn’t really want to be...lonely.

His head turns for his phone again, seeing the screen left turned on to the column of messages from his LINE app. There is one more person he hasn’t asked yet, and honestly, he didn’t think he would be asking him of all people. But a part of Leo wouldn’t particularly mind spending a day with him.

A grin curves on his lips, as he opens the contact he is looking for. There’s a sparkle in his eyes, as he quickly types down a message and immediately hits the send button.

**birthdayofmusic (you) [21:20PM]:**   
tenshi!!!!!!!!!!!!   
wanna hang out tomorrow??????????????????

✪

The malls at this time of the day are packed with many families and friend groups hanging out to do who knows what, but it makes sense since it is a Sunday after all. Leo sees young kids holding their parents’ hands with a skip in their step, he spots a trio of friends huddled together as they walk to the entrance of the arcade, and another trio of friends excitedly talking amongst themselves about a new store that opened up just a block away.

Leo leans against the lone tree in the center of the area, wearing his short-sleeved white hoodie and his eyes piercing through the crowds. He’s obviously waiting for someone, a certain person he had decided to spend his free Sunday with when no one else could. It only takes a few more minutes when he spots a familiar face in the crowd walking toward his direction, familiar pale blonde hair and light blue eyes that stand out amongst the common folk around him.

“Wahaha~ Tenshi!” Leo calls out for one Tenshouin Eichi upon spotting him, tugging on the hem of his blue-collared shirt and giving him his widest grins and smiles.

“Tsukinaga-kun.” Eichi smiles at him and gives him a gentle pat on his head, “Thank you for presenting an opportunity for us to spend time together. We never really found the time to be able to relax and enjoy each other’s company, hm?

“Yeah, yeah!” Leo swats Eichi’s hand out of his head to stop him from patting it further, “I’m surprised you accepted my invitation though~”

“I simply want to spend more time with you, Tsukinaga-kun.” Eichi chuckles, “Now, please lead the way to where you would like for us to bond.”

Leo grins enthusiastically at the consent to take Eichi anywhere and grabs for his hand, practically dragging him (but also a bit carefully, he is aware of his condition) to the entrance of the mall and it’s interior. 

As expected, the mall is packed with families and many groups of people today, evident with the buzzing, busy noise surrounding him and Eichi. He keeps a tight grip on the emperor’s hand, guiding him around the halls and crowds like they are stuck in a labyrinth. After some minutes of wandering around and Eichi stopping occasionally when he sees an interesting item from the windows of the shops all around, they reach their destination.

“Oh…!” Eichi gasps in awe, his eyes sparkling at the establishment in front of him, “This is…”

“That diner we had a live in before as Knight Killers!” Leo finishes his sentence, giving him a grin, “Though it’s not here we had the live in, but anyway! I just wanted to eat here with you!”

“That’s...nice of you, Tsukinaga-kun. I haven’t eaten in this establishment for a while now so I appreciate it.” Eichi smiles at Leo, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah~ now c’mon, Tenshi! Let’s get seats before the place gets too packed!”

Leo drags him inside and takes the seat at the farthest corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes and the large groups of people taking up most of the seats at the center. When Leo asks what Eichi wanted to eat in the diner, standing up from his seat to head for the cashier and take their orders, he simply told him while slipping in his credit card to Leo on the table, “Surprise me.”

So Leo simply does that, surprises him.

He orders at the cashier while Eichi waits, and comes back with two trays full of burgers and fries, and two glasses of soda. There is a shine that twinkles in Eichi’s eyes as it locks onto the trays set down on their table. His mouth waters and his hand twitches, and Leo can’t help but laugh at how silly Eichi looks. How the burgers and fries in this diner he loves to frequent with his family can become a fad, a sort of guilty pleasure, for someone so closeted from the wonders of these types of places.

They whisper their thanks before digging in, and Leo watches from the corners of his eye as Eichi eats the burger with an adorable enthusiasm. It reminds him of the first time Eichi had eaten a burger, but without the long monologue he had spoken as he ate about what he thought of the meal. It’s really nice, eating delicious fast food with a friend.

Outside of this place, they are idols with a reputation to shine on the stages and perform with their beloved singing and dancing. In this place, hidden at the corners of this noisy establishment, they are just two friends enjoying a meal together.

Their hunger is now satiated after spending an hour in the diner, eating and talking until their stomachs are filled up and they could no longer take another bite. The duo leave the diner with smiles in their faces, hands patting their tummy and Leo swears he heard Eichi quietly burp to himself.

“That was wonderful, Tsukinaga-kun.” Eichi finally speaks, walking aimlessly with Leo next to him, “Now, where will you take me next?”

“Oh, I know just the—”

Leo pauses, the expression on his face shifting from happy to...it wasn’t one of sadness, or anger. It was simply...shock?

Eichi’s eyebrows furrow in curiosity at what exactly had gotten the usually loud Tsukinaga Leo to shut up. He turns his head around to take a look at whatever it is Leo sees.

Behind him, a few meters away was a quaint boutique store, with many stylish clothes and accessories displayed all around. But it wasn’t the store that had caught the attention of Eichi’s eye, no, it was the lone two customers inside the establishment.

_ Kiryu Kuro and Nito Nazuna. _

Leo grabs Eichi's arm and drags him away to the side, where they hide in the small hallway to the restrooms. It seems that thankfully, they haven’t noticed the both of them just yet.

Both the king and emperor observe their movements as they remain hidden. It seems they are just looking around in the store, pointing out the fashionable clothes and chattering away like the only people in the world. There are obvious happy smiles on their faces, and their expressions turn soft and tender when one doesn’t look at the other. 

What takes the cake however, is that if you squint closely at the space between the two, they are holding hands.

“H-Hey, hey! Tenshi!” Leo shakes Eichi’s shoulders frantically with one hand, like his life literally depends on whatever he wants to tell Eichi at this very moment. His other hand is pointing at the unsuspecting ‘couple’ inside the boutique shop, who continue talking quietly amongst themselves as they pick up clothes from the racks and return them after giving it a once over, “Do you think they’re...you know?!”

“Kiryu-kun and Nito-kun? Them?” Eichi asks, an eyebrow raised.

Though left unspoken, both the emperor and king know exactly the implications behind Leo’s inquiry. That there was something more between the bond between a certain Kiryu Kuro and Nito Nazuna, fellow schoolmates and their formerly temp-unit mates twice in the past year. 

Leo nods fast, “Yeah! Like me and Sena!” 

Eichi purses his lips, “...Perhaps. Should we...observe them more?”

Leo blinks once, twice, at the statement. He won’t deny he had thought of watching them at the exact moment he spotted the two inside the store. Should they? He came to the mall to hang out with Eichi, but if he uses the rest of their time together to observe Kuro and Nazuna, it might be a waste of time on Eichi’s part. 

“...You sure you want to watch them?”

“Of course, Tsukinaga-kun.” Eichi nods, “Well, I have heard of these kinds of adventures before. Friends who observe a date ongoing between one of their own and someone they admire. I have never experienced such an adventure before in my life. I simply would like to use this opportunity to know how it feels. Will you allow us to partake on this together?”

Leo ponders over it for a bit, wondering if this was the right decision to make. Oh, he feels like he shouldn’t, but a part of him is itching to know more! Curiosity kills the cat, truly. Ah! He might be able to take inspiration from this, wouldn’t he?! Not only would he know the truth behind Nazuna and Kuro’s relationship, but he can use this experience he is about to have as a point of inspiration for his music!

A (shit-eating) grin curves on Leo’s lips, and he takes Eichi’s (not even raised) hand to shake it, “Yeah! C’mon, Tenshi! Let’s go people-watching!”

✪

Together, as discreetly as they could, Leo and Eichi follow Kuro and Nazuna around the mall.

At some point, Eichi had called one of his bodyguards (or butler? Leo isn’t so sure, but Eichi has the power to call whoever he wants for something) to give them disguises: which is just a big overcoat, hats, and sunglasses. They both wear it anyway, and Eichi has an especially big smile on his face, seemingly having a lot of fun with this ‘exploit’ of theirs.

They follow them to one of the quieter areas of the mall, watching as the couple enter inside a small cafe at a secluded corner. Eichi tells Leo not to enter the cafe, as it could arouse suspicion from them almost immediately the moment they will come in, so they decide to go for the small store opposite the cafe.

A sports store.

Lined up around the store are various equipment used for different kinds of sports. A basket categorized for the different balls used in basketball, volleyball, baseball, and others can be found in one corner. The walls are lined with tennis rackets, badminton rackets, and baseball bats of different sizes and colors. There are shoes also lined up on the other side of the wall categorized for what sports it is used for, and a small corner dedicated to fit gear.

In the center of it all, is oddly, a treadmill. From the label at the side of it, it seems to be a brand new model made by a well-known corporation.

Eichi looks at the price tag and hums at the sight of the price. He could afford it, yes, but he wouldn’t have a need for it. His body isn’t exactly the healthiest, and he is recommended to only do body exercises at most. There is no need for him to buy equipment for exercising.

A saleslady who seems to be watching the suspicious duo wearing overcoats, hats, and sunglasses, thinks so.

“Hello! Are you interested in the treadmill? It’s a brand new model and has gained many positive reviews all around the world!” She pops in behind them, the all-knowing customer service smile plastered on her face.

“Ah. No, no, it is quite alright, Miss.” Eichi reassures her, “We are just looking around.”

“Hm? You sure you don’t want to try it out?” She asks again.

Eichi can feel his forehead sweating at the thought of running on the treadmill, “I can assure you, I don’t need to—”

“Tenshiiiiii! Look how fast I’m running~”

Both Eichi and the saleslady turn to see Leo somehow using the treadmill and running on it, with his disguise still on. Eichi moves next to Leo’s side, a worried expression on his face as he watches Leo press a button to increase the speed.

“Tsukinaga-kun, what are you doing?” Eichi asks concernedly, “You might catch attention. The people in the cafe, including Kiryu-kun and Nito-kun, will see you.”

“With this disguise, they won’t know it’s me!” Leo exclaims, pressing the button again to increase the speed even further. 

Eichi watches the treadmill start to speed up, and Leo’s breath intakes become faster with each step he takes. He doesn’t look like he’s struggling though despite the heavy attire on him, so Eichi sighs defeatedly and turns around to see the situation in the cafe.

On the cafe’s glass window, Eichi sees the couple conversing on their small table. Kuro has a cup of coffee in front of him, while Nazuna holds a cup of a sweet frappuccino. They’re too engrossed in their own conversation to look anywhere else, and below the table, where no one can see except those who take a good look at them, can see that their hands are intertwined together, their feet brushing each other’s legs occasionally. 

It’s honestly sweet, and Eichi can’t help but admire it. He’s never been one to like romance movies and such, but the sight before him might as well be like taking a scene out of one.

“Oh, Tenshi! They look like they’re holding—whoa!”

Eichi doesn’t see it, but the next thing he hears is a loud crash and the shrill shriek of the saleslady who had watched it all unfold. His head turns quickly to see what had happened, and he comes face to face with a rather chaotic scene.

Leo is on the floor, his face on the ground and seemingly knocked out from his fall. The saleslady is kneeling next to him, a frightened expression etched on her face and hands shivering as she tries to shake Leo awake by the shoulders, but he doesn’t budge. Eichi quickly walks up to him, concerned for Leo’s well-being but praying he won’t have to end up carrying him around the mall for the rest of their time. 

Just as Eichi kneels down next to him and is about to shake him in hopes to wake him up, Leo jolts awake and frantically looks around him before turning to Eichi with a...wide open smile on his face. 

“That was pretty cool, Tenshi!” Leo exclaims happily, standing up and dusting himself off, “Who knew it could go that fast! I suddenly feel so inspired!”

Leo takes out a notebook and pen from his pocket and starts scribbling music notes on it. Eichi watches him with a contemplative expression, partly shocked at how Leo still manages to be up and about after that but also finding it not exactly the most shocking thing for Leo to bear with. He was always quite aloof, so him taking risks and managing to survive it despite how painful it looks shouldn’t come as no surprise.

“Ah, Tenshi!” Leo’s voice interrupts his thoughts, his hand pointing to the direction where the cafe is, “They’re getting away!”

Eichi turns around and gasps as he sees Kuro and Nazuna closing the door of the cafe entrance, talking to each other with all smiles and laughs and hands intertwined as they slowly walk away. He suddenly feels Leo yank for his hand, pulling him as they (try to) discreetly follow them. They wait until they turn for the next corner before leaving the sports store, leaving behind a perplexed saleslady who had absolutely no idea what she just witnessed. Eichi promises internally to himself to make it up to her for causing a commotion.

They follow Kuro and Nazuna once again, who spend the next 30 minutes walking up the mall’s floors and getting distracted by the various shops they pass by, until they stop at the front of the moviehouse. Eichi and Leo watch from behind a row of potted plants placed near the wall as the couple buy movie tickets from the cashier. Nazuna was rather loud when buying the tickets, so Eichi and Leo quickly learn what movie the two decide to watch. They look at the lineup of movie posters at the side of the cashier, and Eichi’s jaw drops at what movie they picked.

A _horror_ movie.

“Oh, I heard that movie is pretty good!” Leo exclaims to Eichi, “Naru explained to me that she watched it with Mika a week ago and she liked it!”

Well, Eichi isn’t sure he would trust Leo’s judgement, but just looking at the poster, it looks promising and different from the many other movies he has watched before. Maybe it won’t be so bad.

When the couple head away from the cashier and for the food stand, Eichi and Leo quickly run up to the cashier to buy their own tickets. The person in charge of the cashier eyes them suspiciously as they process the payment, but don’t speak up and just unenthusiastically hands the tickets. Leo quickly grabs it from the cashier 's hands and Eichi manages to mumble his thanks before being dragged away once more by Leo for the assigned cinema for the movie.

Once inside, they take their seats immediately, the ones closest to the exit, and purposely crouch in case either Kuro or Nazuna might turn around and spot them. 

Kuro and Nazuna are pretty easy to find, as they, Eichi and Leo, and a trio of friends seated at the left side of the cinema, were the only ones around. It’s all thanks to Kuro’s height, which significantly stands out and can be spotted right smack in the middle of the area. Nazuna is obviously sitting next to him, the top of his head popping out from his seat. They are speaking to each other in hushed voices, though from the bits and pieces Eichi can hear, it seems Kuro is teasing Nazuna about something, causing Nazuna’s voice to raise a little shouting _“I swear I’m not!”_

A minute or two passes before the lights in the cinema dim and everyone hushes as trailers for other movies start to play. Eichi quietly watches them, silently criticizing each trailer in his mind if he thought they were good or not, while Leo watches it with a sparkle in his eyes.

Eventually, the movie begins to play and Eichi spends the first five minutes actually watching, but quickly finds himself bored by it and predicting what would happen during the movie. His eyes peer down to Kuro and Nazuna instead, and he lets out a quiet gasp as he sees them huddling together...or rather, Nazuna clinging tightly to Kuro’s arm and Kuro just leans his head against Nazuna. It’s honestly adorable, and Eichi finds it hard to turn away from the scene in front of him.

“They’re pretty cute, aren’t they, Tsukinaga-kun?” Eichi asks in a hushed voice.

“Huh?” Leo turns around to face him, and from the sound of his voice, Eichi can tell that Leo was so engrossed in the movie that he wasn’t observing them at all.

“Kiryu-kun and Nito-kun.” Eichi gestures to Kuro and Nazuna.

When Leo turns around to see what Eichi was talking about, his eyes widen in amazement at the sight. The way Nazuna clings to Kuro tightly, shivering, even when nothing scary has happened in the movie for now, yet Kuro doesn’t mind having his presence be so close. Kuro leaning against Nazuna as a way of comforting him, reassuring that nothing bad will happen to them during the movie. It was really sweet and Leo swears he can feel his mind whirring ideas for romantic songs, a genre he hasn’t really thought of exploring until now. He grins back to Eichi, his eyes sparkling with inspiration.

“I can see it!” Leo exclaims but not loud enough for Kuro and Nazuna to hear, “Wah, Tenshi...~ I feel inspiration flowing again...~” 

Leo takes out his notebook once again and starts writing, despite being in a dark place that makes it hard to see, but Eichi sees him continuing to write despite it. Eichi leans back to his seat, still crouched down however so they wouldn’t be spotted when Kuro or Nazuna turn around.

For the remainder of their time in the cinema, Eichi’s focus shifts between the movie and Kuro and Nazuna, where he ends up watching Nazuna scream every time a jumpscare occurs and cling tightly onto Kuro. No one seems to mind his shouts though, which was a godsend because usually loud noises aren’t particularly encouraged when watching movies in the cinema.

Quietly to himself, Eichi realizes that the couple clearly love each other a whole lot, that from his observations, this was more than just a fleeting high school crush. Kuro and Nazuna really are in love with each other, and their love is stronger than anything he has ever witnessed.

✪

Eichi and Leo leave the cinema as soon as the credits start to roll and hide away in a secluded corner, waiting for Kuro and Nazuna to leave so they can follow them out.

Once they spot the couple, walking rather briskly while holding hands, they trail after them to who knows where. They follow them as they leave the mall premises and take the train. When they leave the train, Eichi and Leo find themselves in a small neighborhood. There are small establishments around open, most notably restaurants and convenience stores. 

Leo quickly spots Kuro and Nazuna turning quickly around a street corner. He follows after them, leaving Eichi who calls for him to wait up. Unfortunately, Leo doesn’t listen and has just turned around the street corner to chase after Kuro and Nazuna. 

_ “Agh!” _

Eichi watches in disbelief as Leo flies out from said corner and lands on the ground. Eichi gasps at the sight of Leo, seeing the birds flying around his head and the whirls on his eyes. He runs up to him to ask if he’s alright, and at the same time, he hears a very familiar and very pissed voice coming from his side.

“T-Tenshouin?!”

Eichi turns around to see a clearly shocked and annoyed Nazuna, one arm raised with his hand clenched to a fist. Behind him, he sees Kuro who is watching them with a surprised face, arms crossed and mouth shaped to an “o" upon seeing Eichi.

“Ah, Nito-kun! And Kiryu-kun too...ahaha, it seems we are found out.” Eichi laughs softly, a hand raised to rub the back of his head.

“F-Fwound out?! So ywou werwe bwoth actwually following wus?!” Nazuna asks, his lisp coming out of his words clearly showing his embarrassment at the realization that him and his boyfriend were being followed.

“Y-Yes!” Leo suddenly shouts, sitting up and raising his hands as a sign of resignation, “I’m so sorry, Nazu! Tenshi and I saw you guys in the mall and you guys looked cute! We wanted to follow and see what was up, I’m sorry!”

“You guys…” Kuro speaks up, walking up to them and placing a hand on Nazuna’s fist to lower it down, “...So you know?”

“Yes.” Eichi responds honestly, “We were following you both since the small boutique store, it was clearly obvious.”

“Oh my god.” Nazuna sinks to the ground, his hands covering his face and a blush tainting his cheeks, “Oh my _fucking_ god they know.”

“N-Nazu! Calm down! I’m sorry!” Leo reaches out to shake Nazuna’s shoulders, “If it makes you feel better, you were both cute! I’m happy for you! Really! It’s like me and Sena! And I promise I won’t tell anyone about you guys!”

“Nito-kun, I apologize as well for trailing after the both of you during your date.” Eichi chimes in, “I am willing to make it up to you both, if you would like?”

Nazuna looks up to the both of them, a glare clearly etched on his face that tells of how pissed he is that during the whole duration of today, he and his boyfriend were being followed.

“...Treat us to dinner.” Nazuna pouts, “That would be enough.”

“Ah, of course! Of course!” Leo exclaims happily, embracing a still pissed Nazuna from behind, but he surprisingly doesn’t react violently to Leo’s sudden hug, “A dinner with Kuro and Nazu! And Tenshi too! Tenshi and I can totally pay for it!”

“Of course.” Eichi smiles, “You know, this reminds me of the times when we were the Knight Killers, when we would have dinner every time after practice.”

“Oh...we _are_ the Knight Killers, united once again.” Kuro mumbles, “What a coincidence.”

“Right?!" Leo grins, "Well, anyway, c’mon Nazu! Let’s find a restaurant to eat in!”

“Leo-chin! Don’t grab onto me so tightlyyyy!”

Eichi watches as the two turn back to the street where they had just come from, the one with many restaurants lined up. He decided to let them walk ahead so Nazuna (preferably) would choose where they would eat. Eichi slowly walks close to Kuro’s side, who was pretty quiet during the whole ordeal.

“...So, Kiryu-kun." Eichi breaks the silence, "Nito-kun?” 

“Liked him for a while. Confessed to him during graduation. Today...was our first date.”

“Oh!” Eichi gasps, “I apologize then for disrupting your first date. I assume you were both supposed to have dinner after?”

“Nah.” Kuro shrugs, “Was supposed to take him home, he lives around here. But then you guys showed up, and well...I don’t mind the change of plans. Still shocked that you guys were in the mall at the same time as us.”

“Tsukinaga-kun invited me to hang out with him today, so it truly was a coincidence.” Eichi explains.

“Ah, he did ask me yesterday night if he wanted to hang out. Who knew…” Kuro nods, “Anyway, just make sure never to tell anyone about us. Not even from Ra*bits or AKATSUKI...yet.”

Eichi chuckles at the mention of AKATSUKI, “Oh! You both haven’t told your unit mates, hm? I feel _special_ all of a sudden, knowing Kiryu-kun’s secret first before Keito.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuro chuckles, his eyes facing forward, “But...I’ll tell them eventually. I want them to know that I...really like Nito. Like, a whole lot.”

“I can see it in your eyes.” Eichi points out. He’s looking at Kuro right now, but Kuro’s eyes are facing Nazuna, who is currently stuck in an embrace with Leo. Eichi notices the way Kuro’s expression softens as he watches Nazuna, the way his eyes sparkle and his cheeks flush red. An obvious sign of love, “You love him a lot, don't you?”

Kuro nods firmly, “...Yeah, I really do.”

"Hey, you guys!" The two look up to see Leo calling out to them, his hand raised and waving up high, while the other clings around Nazuna's neck, "Don't be so slow~"

Eichi chuckles at Leo's impatience, while Kuro smiles as he rubs the back of his head.

"We're coming." Eichi assures him.

The two walk up to both Leo and Nazuna and together, they start walking and chatting amongst themselves. Nazuna seems to have mellowed down from his outburst earlier, now telling them about his favorite restaurant in the neighborhood which he will bring them to in a short while. Kuro listens fondly to Nazuna, a sweet smile on his lips as they focus on him and just him. Leo chimes in and talks how excited he is to eat in one of Nazuna's favorite restaurants.

They continue walking and Eichi remains quiet throughout, silently admiring the scenery before him. It's nice, hanging out with friends and just being normal with no idol work to worry about. Soon, they will start to get wrapped up with the work in Ensemble Square, or in Nazuna's case, university studies. For today, for tonight, they don't have to worry about any of that.

Eichi mentally notes to himself to thank Leo later for today, for how much fun he had and he would like to hang out again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope u enjoyed!
> 
> my twitter is @rhythmlinkP


End file.
